Falsity
by darklanterninthehell
Summary: Sebab nyatanya, kini kita hanya punya satu sama lain. Tak kurang, pun tak lebih. Sesederhana itu. Akan kita bangun sebuah rumah penuh kesempurnaan itu, nanti, jika waktunya (memang) tiba. RivaMika / LeviMika. Slight EreHisu. AU.


**Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

**RivaMika / LeviMika. Slight EreHisu. Modern AU.**

**There is no material profit are taken from this story**

**To the one who celebrate his birthday today, lionsblue11**

**This one is special for you, dude. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Pukul 19.10. Seorang pria bersurai sewarna jelaga dengan potongan _undercut _tengah duduk di salah satu sudut restoran terkenal di Kota Trost. Sesekali jemarinya mengetuk meja, sekedar mengusir kegugupan yang terkadang menyusup. Iris obsidiannya menatap seisi restoran yang mulai ramai. Nihil, gadis itu belum menampakkan diri.

Sedikit rasa sesal dan khawatir perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Ia menyesal tak mendesak untuk menjemput gadis itu di apartemennya, alih-alih menurutinya untuk datang lebih dulu ke restoran tersebut. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya—meskipun gadis itu terbilang lebih dari mampu untuk menyingkirkan bedebah jalanan yang mencoba menggodanya. Ia meraih cangkir di depannya, menyesap teh hitam di dalamnya secara perlahan, berharap agar gadis itu segera muncul.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Levi."

Levi mendongak, mendapati gadis itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu memakai dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan dengan surai yang sewarna miliknya tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun. Diam-diam Levi menghela nafas lega, gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Levi?"

"Duduk, Mikasa," ucap Levi datar. Mikasa menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

Mikasa memanggil pelayan, menyebutkan pesanannya. Sang pelayan beralih kepada Levi dan hanya disahuti gumaman pendek agar disediakan teh hitam—lagi. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Levi mulai menatap tajam Mikasa.

"Apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku tidak suka menerima penolakan, Mikasa. Kenapa kau menolakku untuk menjemputmu?"

"Kukira kau bukan orang yang suka menunggu, eh?" Mikasa mengernyitkan dahi, merasa kesal karena seolah disalahkan oleh pria pendek di depannya.

"Pada akhirnya aku tetap menunggu juga 'kan di sini?"

"Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk tadi. Lagipula, seharusnya kau bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada tempat di sini. Lihat sekelilingmu, apa jadinya kalau kau menungguku dulu?" sahut Mikasa.

"Cih, kau berlebihan. Restoran ini baru akan benar-benar penuh dalam lima belas menit lagi," Levi menunjuk dengan isyarat mata ke arah jam di dekat mereka. Pukul 19.15.

"Siapa yang tahu kapan situasi bisa berubah?"

"Dengar, Mikasa. Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku membual atau apa, tapi aku sudah mengenal tempat ini bahkan sebelum kau bisa mengenakan popokmu sendiri, asal kau tahu itu." Levi berkata dengan penuh penekanan, kentara sekali gagal untuk menutupi kekesalannya. Mikasa memilih diam, sadar benar jika kekeraskepalaan mereka tetap berlanjut, situasi akan berakhir tidak baik.

Pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka pun datang. Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Mikasa yang enggan membuka suara, masih kesal karena pria itu tak mau mendengarnya, ditambah Levi yang memang dasarnya sudah irit bicara. Konversasi yang membisu tersubstitusikan oleh iringan musik _jazz _yang mengalun merdu di antara denting pisau dan garpu.

* * *

"Maaf."

Mikasa mengalihkan atensinya, sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan pria di depannya. Mikasa mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana sidangmu tadi?"

Mikasa menghela nafas lirih. "Para dosen penguji itu sedikit merepotkan. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Kau lulus?"

Mikasa menyeringai kecil. "Apa itu barusan? Pertanyaan retoris."

Levi menatap Mikasa intens, "Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu terdiam. Iris kelabunya menerawang jauh. "Aku akan kembali ke tempat ibu."

"Untuk?"

"Merawat dan menemani ibu," jawab Mikasa sebelum meneguk _blackberry mocktail _miliknya.

Hening kembali membaur. Mikasa mulai memandangnya jengah. "Kukira kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Cebol."

"Memang. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya," tangan Levi tersembunyi di balik kedua saku celananya.

_Ha. Sial. _Levi merutuk dirinya sendiri—sekaligus merasa kesal dengan atmosfer di antara mereka yang semakin tak membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Aku bukan bocah yang perlu kau temani kemanapun. Aku bisa sendiri," tukas Mikasa. "dan jangan coba-coba mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasiku ke sana, Levi."

Levi mendengus kesal. Dia tahu itu, dia tahu jika Mikasa bukan orang yang kelewat bodoh seperti si bocah hiperaktif yang juga merangkap sahabat Mikasa sejak kecil, Eren Yeager. Mikasa pasti menyadari sudah berapa orang yang sengaja ia suruh untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Mikasa; mulai dari Moblit—asisten si Kacamata, Petra—sekretaris pribadinya, bahkan si Muka Kuda, Jean Kirstein—oke, untuk yang satu ini Levi sedikit menyesal menyuruhnya karena ternyata dia menyukai Mikasa. Sebut saja Levi si tua bangka yang kolot dan overprotektif, penguntit aneh, om-om mesum, atau apapun itu. Levi tak mau ambil pusing. Dia hanya ingin memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

_Sebab nyatanya, kini mereka hanya punya satu sama lain._

Mikasa adalah dunianya. Gadis itulah yang tahu kapan Levi membutuhkan pundak untuk bersandar, membiarkannya menumpahkan seluruh emosi sambil berpura-pura tak melihat bagaimana air mukanya berubah. Gadis itulah yang menemaninya hingga larut di antara tumpukan kertas laporan sialan miliknya. Gadis itulah yang begitu memahaminya hingga hanya melalui lirikan sederhana, mereka dapat saling bertukar kata. Gadis itu pulalah, yang dulu menyelamatkan ia ketika hampir meregang maut di saat orang lain begitu bernafsu menghabisinya demi kepentingan bisnis.

Mikasa adalah dunianya, yang senyumnya ingin Levi lihat hingga akhir.

Levi bukannya tak tahu bahwa masih ada aliran darah yang sama di antara mereka—walau ikatan relasi di antara mereka bisa dibilang sudah jauh. Levi juga bukannya tak lupa tentang jarak umur di antara mereka. Lima belas tahun bukan selisih yang kecil. Levi paham, dunia boleh jadi akan menghujat mereka berdua nanti. Tapi, toh, apa pedulinya? Persetan soal dunia. Levi mencintai Mikasa, begitu juga sebaliknya.

_Sesederhana itu._

Mereka punya semua hal yang akan membuat keluarga mereka kelak dianggap sempurna. Tampang rupawan, kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dan kekuatan fisik. Mereka bisa membuat kehidupan manis yang kelak akan diidam-idamkan pasangan muda lainnya. Urusan belakang soal sifat keduanya yang orang-orang sebut tak berbeda jauh hingga tak cocok disatukan, lagipula hanya mereka berdualah yang saling mengerti sifat asli satu sama lain.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi, maka Levi akan bisa memiliki Mikasa seutuhnya, mengubah status "sepupu jauh" menjadi "suami istri" tanpa perlu repot-repot mengganti titel keluarga "Ackerman" di belakang nama mereka.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Mikasa."

"Khh, kau…" Mikasa menghela nafas. "Kau selalu saja seenaknya."

"Terserahmu," Levi merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya, menyodorkan benda tersebut kepada Mikasa. "Yang jelas, aku tidak akan menemanimu sebagai 'sepupu jauh' atau 'kekasih'mu," lanjut Levi sambil menyeringai tertahan.

Netra Mikasa melebar sekilas begitu menyadari benda apa yang disodorkan Levi, lantas balik menyeringai, "Cih, dasar tidak romantis."

"Tapi kau suka, akui saja."

Mikasa mengibaskan tangan, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Jadi, aku ditolak, heh?"

"Aku tidak ingat punya kekasih yang kelewat tolol," Mikasa memalingkan muka. "sejak kapan aku mengatakan itu, hah?"

Levi tersenyum tipis—nyaris tak terlihat. "Dasar _tsundere._"

Mikasa memicingkan mata, "Kuharap kau bisa berkaca, Cebol."

Levi meraih kotak yang semula disodorkannya pada Mikasa. Diraihnya tangan putih Mikasa, lantas menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya.

"Indah," Mikasa bergumam pelan.

"Ya, sama sepertimu."

"Huh, sejak kapan kau bicara macam bocah labil yang baru puber begitu?" Mikasa terkekeh kecil yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Levi. Mikasa lalu balik memasangkan cincin di jari Levi.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Senyuman samar merekah di antara semburat kemerahan tipis di wajah putih mereka.

"Kau.. benar-benar tak masalah denganku?" tanya Levi. Mikasa mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya. "Maksudku, aku hampir berusia kepala empat, ingat?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tolol ya, Pak Tua," Mikasa mendengus. "Kalau aku keberatan, aku tak sudi membiarkanmu memasangkan ini, kan?"

Levi diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Tangan kanan Levi menarik dagu Mikasa agar mendekat, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Mikasa. Di antara daun _maple _yang mulai berguguran, di salah satu sudut restoran di Kota Trost, keduanya saling menyalurkan afeksi dalam tautan bibir yang hangat dan bersiap memulai kehidupan baru.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Ia baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko perlengkapan bayi di Kota Trost ketika iris emeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di restoran seberang jalan. Ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali siapa mereka berdua. Yang satu pemilik kedai teh tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, dan satunya adalah sahabatnya sejak kanak-kanak—sekaligus orang yang pernah ia tolak cintanya dulu. Tidak, bukan menolak secara langsung. Tapi lebih tepat jika disebut _orang yang tak pernah ia sadari ketulusan cintanya._

Sebut ia pemuda berengsek, sebab memang begitu kenyataannya. Sebut ia bodoh, sebab sudah menyia-nyiakan gadis itu. Alih-alih bersikap baik, ia justru memilih mengkhianatinya dan berkencan dengan primadona kampus, Historia Reiss, meskipun ia tahu bahwa gadis bersurai pirang itu baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya, Ymir. Armin saja sampai tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya.

Apa boleh buat, itu masalahnya sendiri. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Gadis bersurai sewarna jelaga itu sudah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, dan gadis yang ia kencani—serta entitas tak terduga di dalam perut gadis itu—kini adalah tanggung jawab yang harus ia jaga meskipun _sebenarnya _tugas itu tidak semestinya dibebankan padanya.

"Mikasa, semoga bahagia," kata pemuda bersurai cokelat itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eren?"

Suara lembut mengalun di pendengaran pemuda tersebut. Eren menoleh, alisnya menukik kesal melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu memegang dua kantong belanjaan yang sedikit besar.

"Hei, apa yang kubilang soal menunggu di dalam saja dulu?" kata Eren.

"A-aku hanya…"

"Tunggu di situ, jangan bergerak," Eren melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena sibuk memandangi pasangan baru di restoran itu. Dimasukkannya kantong-kantong belanja berisi perlengkapan bayi yang baru saja ia dan Historia beli ke dalam bagasi mobil, lantas berbalik menghampiri Historia yang berdiri di depan pintu toko.

"Berikan belanjaannya," tangan Eren terulur. Historia menggeleng kuat dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, Eren. Sungguh," Historia berusaha meyakinkan Eren.

"Oke, terserah."

Eren merebut paksa kantong belanjaan di tangan Historia. Tangan Historia berusaha menggapai kantong belanjaan yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Eren. "Kau sedang hamil, Historia. Jangan sampai kelelahan."

"Perutku belum sebesar itu. Lagipula itu hanya dua kantong. Tidak akan membuatku kelelahan," Historia masih belum mau menyerah. "Ayolah, Eren."

Eren menggeleng tegas. Ia kembali meletakkan dua kantong tersebut ke bagasi, kemudian berbalik lagi menghampiri Historia.

"Ayo kita pulang," Eren merapatkan syal hitam di leher Historia. Historia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan sikap berlebihan Eren—walaupun kalau boleh jujur, dia senang Eren begitu perhatian padanya.

_Bahkan meskipun dia tahu ini bukan salahnya, ia masih mau melindungiku, _batin Historia sedikit sendu.

"Hm, Tuan Putri sedang marah rupanya. Apa boleh buat," Eren mengangkat bahu.

Dirapikannya ikatan rambut cokelatnya, dan tanpa aba-aba segera menggendong Historia ala pengantin. Historia yang terkejut refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Eren.

"H-hei, a-aku bisa berjalan sendiri. J-jangan menggendongku tiba-tiba begitu!" Historia mendelik dan ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil oleh Eren.

"Tuan Putri tidak ada yang berjalan kaki," kata Eren. Ia membuka pintu samping mobil dengan mudah, dan mendudukkan Historia di kursi penumpang. Eren memutari mobil dan segera duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Historia memasang sabuk pengaman. "Kau berlebihan, Eren. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, hm?"

Alis Eren terangkat sebelah, lalu tersenyum. Ia memutuskan tak mengatakan apapun soal apa yang baru ia lihat. "Tidak apa. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau jadi aneh."

"Jangan cemas," Eren mengacak pelan rambut Historia. Mobil tersebut kemudian melaju pergi menuju pinggiran kota.

Eren berjanji, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia akan belajar menjaga apa yang ia miliki saat ini, sekaligus belajar untuk bersungguh-sungguh mencintai sosok yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya—serta si kecil yang kelak akan lahir di antara mereka.

* * *

**END**

**[ Z. A. C. ]**


End file.
